


Ordinary Everyday Museums and the Couples Who Run Them

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "Last time I checked, we ran a museum and a research center, not a treasure hunt hotspot.""So why is this the fifth time it's been targeted by bandits for artifacts we don't even have?!"A.K.A. Just another day in these two's lives, featuring six waves of enemy reinforcements in a museum.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ordinary Everyday Museums and the Couples Who Run Them

"Last time I checked, we ran a museum and a research center, not a treasure hunt hotspot."

Red dots blinked on a holographic map as elaborate spells and algorithms tracked their targets.

"So why is this the fifth time it's been targeted by bandits for artifacts we don't even have?!"

Khalid laughed in a way that only people who woke up at 5AM and ran on six cups of coffee could.

"You know how it is with large buildings that hold lots of interesting information! Everyone thinks there's more going on underneath. Which was actually the case back in Garreg Mach, to be fair."

"Well, this isn't Garreg Mach," Lysithea huffed, "and I'm all out of ideas on how to hammer into these idiots' thick skulls that we don't have the damned Failnaught or Thyrsus in the storage!"

Multiple voice and text messages with content along the lines of "Hand over the Relics, or else," flashed up on their individual portable magic devices, which the couple completely ignored. 

"They're almost here."

"...I suppose we have no other choice. Goddess help me explain this to the authorities later."

The duo burst into the corridor at the same time the armed rogues did.

Automated Dark Spikes flew up to target whoever was unfortunate enough to come into activation range on the floor, while flashes from a stun-crossbow methodically rooted out those who used levitation magic to avoid the traps.

About ten minutes later, the fainted bodies of fools with poor combat skills and even poorer judgement were littered all across the floor. 

"Are you okay, Khalid?"

"I'm fine, Lys-- but there has to be more coming--"

The walls, floors, and ceilings of the museum became cracked and cratered as more people flew inside in a vain attempt to reach the underground storage wing. 

"Sweet Seiros, they sent a damn army here!" Khalid yelled, bludgeoning a nearby mage with a non-lethal axe.

Lysithea was too busy electrocuting her side of the room with a modified Levin sword to answer. 

Six waves later, the reinforcements stopped, and the couple ran out of the building to spot a suspicious air vehicle flying away at full speed. 

"...They're going through downtown so that we won't be able to shoot them down in the middle of the city."

"Fine, we'll see how they like being shot down into the sand outside the city."

A white wyvern flew across the sunny Morfis sky, and the citizens paid no mind to it, aside from briefly wondering what news they'd later hear about the strange foreigner family and their museum this time. 

\---

"Mom, Dad, we're back~"

"Did some shit go down at the museum again?"

"Welcome home, dears, and watch your language, Judah," Lysithea replied, soullessly filling out incident forms at her desk.

"You guys should invite us next time somebody threatens to terrorize the place! I think that can count as job shadowing, plus I'll kick their asses no problem."

"Nadia-- language!"

Khalid sat up on the couch he was reclining on to give a big hug to Judah and Nadia.

"They're teenagers now, Lys, cut them a bit of slack," he chuckled. "But, you two still won't be joining us in fighting any unsavory characters."

"Why not? You two did far more dangerous things at our age."

"That's exactly why," Lysithea said, walking over to the couch and giving her husband and both of her children a kiss. "We can't stop you from doing what you want once you're adults-- but for now, enjoy being carefree and safe, okay?"

"Yeah, don't make her give the "real battles are not a game" speech," Khalid joked.

The twins grimaced as they were squashed between their parents. 

"...Alright, alright, we get it, no dangerous stuff until we're eighteen," Nadia grumbled. "But you two have to stay safe, too, you hear?"

"It feels bad, you know, watching our middle-aged parents run around doing all that heavy work," Judah added. 

The group hug got even tighter, and didn't stop until the siblings finally warped themselves to their rooms out of embarassment, causing Lysithea to fall into Khalid's arms with a small, but touched smile on her face.

"They really are growing up, aren't they? I never imagined our kids would say something so mature this soon..."

"Yeah, and I never thought I'd hear someone worry about you being too old instead of too young--"

"Khalid!"

A larger hand fluffed her hair before bringing her into another warm hug. 

"Really, though. You'll always be an adorable young maiden to me, but those two have a point-- we don't have infinite stamina like we used to, so we have to rest well after these kinds of things."

The pair fell sideways onto the couch. 

"Still have to fill out the damage reports," Lysithea muttered, snuggling closer.

"We have a few days for that, don't we?" Khalid said, then yawned. "Can't hurt to take a little break until dinnertime..."

"Fine...but only until dinnertime..."

Few hours later, Judah and Nadia were forced to wake up their parents cuddling and napping together, just as disgustingly affectionate and in love as they day they flew across the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the fifth time they've been targeted for the Relics specifically, they've been targeted way more times for other reasons and everyone's just used to it by now. 
> 
> Anyway if you liked it, please check out LysiClaude week on twitter: twitter.com/lysiclaudeweek


End file.
